


Proper

by ASlick12



Series: Sakumoto Love [3]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASlick12/pseuds/ASlick12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun was going through the phase so what else does he do but ask Sho to take care of something properly for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper

**Author's Note:**

> Bases of the Arashi marionette where they had to propose and part of the Sakumoto love series. Enjoy!

Fandom: 嵐  
Genre: Romance  
Title: Properly  
Pairing: Sakumoto 

There was nothing more in the world Jun loved more than one Sakurai Sho; he decided. Jun loved Arashi, he loved their fans and their senpai and kouhai. Jun loved to act and sing but none of these things brought him the same happiness and warmth as that Sho did. No matter how small the moment, Jun walked away feeling like he was the luckiest man on the face of the planet for gaining the love and truth of a man like Sakurai Sho. He adored the older man and all his foolish behaviors. There was never a moment where his heart did not throb with a deep love for Sho. Why then did he constantly feel like there was something he wanted dearly from the older man but could not put into words. 

“It sounds like you're going through 'the phase'.” 

Shun sips languidly at his beer while Toma nods in agreement at his side. Sho was out for the night filming for Zero and had requested Jun actually do something productive with his night since he already cleaned the entire house, did all the laundry inside it, and started separating everything they would need for the next week of work. Shun and Toma were more than willing to drop by as soon as the words beer and takeout left Jun's lips. Jun really had no choice but to ask his friends opinions on his   
nagging feeling. “What's the phase?” Shun and Toma look at Jun like he had grown an extra head before bursting out in laughter at how incredibly naive their friend could be.

“The phase is when someone wants to take the next step in their life but they're not sure how to go about it.” Jun nods and Shun can tell that he was still mildly confused but would not admit to it. Jun hated having to have things explained to him that everyone else should have already known. It made him feel like a little kid and Shun knew how hard he worked not to be seen as the kid of his group when they first met. “In your case?” 

“You want to get married.” 

Jun can feel that distinct hole filling with something like hope at the thought even being talked about in the open. Sure Sho and Jun had always talked on shows and in interviews about wanting a family and maybe even getting married to the love of their life at some point but it was always for show. Gay men could not legally get married in Japan no matter how much the LGBT communities pushed for such things to happen. Jun knew this but in a dark secluded corner of his brain he also knew that Japan had begun to accept gay marriage performed in countries where it was legal to do so. 

“When did you start feeling like something was needed?” Toma nods and leans forward to stare drunkenly at his long time friend and colleague. He had known Jun was gay since they were juniors and he had his first ever boy-crush on none other than Aiba Masaki. That crush had quickly died and was replaced with a deep love for Sakurai Sho which still had not died out to this day. “There had to be something that made you start thinking about it Matsujun. You never thought about marriage until recently, ne?”   
Jun nods and thinks back on the past few months where the feeling festered in his heart. He loved Sho and still the thought of spending the rest of his life without the older man left a most painful feeling in his chest. “A few weeks ago I was making breakfast and Sho was reading the paper like always but there must have been a lot on his mind.” The pair of men urge Jun forward with their eyes while leaning just a hair closer to their friend. “I mean I know he really wasn't reading that thing but out of nowhere he suddenly asks me to stay with him. I thought he was crazy because we live together but he said forever. I guess ever since then I've just wanted something like evidence that what we have is real and that it will last; you know?” 

Shun clucks his tongue while Toma nods into his beer before popping a large mouthful of soba between his lips. “Sitting around and waiting...doesn't sound like Matsujun to me.” Jun stares at Toma as he munches happily away at his food and Shun hums his agreement with the murmured phrase. Toma was right. Jun had never waited around for the older man before and he damn well got what he wanted so why was he waiting for Sho to make a move when he was just as much a man as what Sho was.   
“You're right!” Toma looks incredibly proud of himself for such a thought and Shun rewards his with a pat on his back that was just a little too hard because it nearly knocked him of the sofa. “Why am I acting like the woman in the relationship? I'll just propose to him!” Toma cheers through his drunken stupor as Shun tries to help him stay upright through his own giggles. Jun's hysterical laughter finally joins the others as Toma tries to stand and fails horribly.   
“I'll make sure he gets home okay~~~ Ju~~~chan.” Shun sing songs happily while Toma hangs off him moving his hands like a happy composer. Jun grins at the pair and watches them out knowing they'd hail a cab once they made it to street level. The living room is a mess but Jun's too drunk to really feel the need to clean so Sho finds him sprawled across their massive bed deeply asleep when he returns home. 

With a happy grin and chuckle at his young lover Sho cleans up for Jun, fills a glass with water, places two Advil alongside the water on Jun's side of the bed and crawls in along the bed. “Eh? Toma no baka...Sho-chan doesn't look like a monkey in his suit. Urusai baka!” Jun rolls happily into Sho's chest and Sho can still faintly smell the alcohol on him but it does not stop the soft laughter from escaping his lips. Toma must have said something rather stupid this evening for Jun to be dreaming of it so vividly. Drunk Jun was always so enjoyably embarrassing. 

 

~~嵐~~

The weeks past after that night and Sho was growing more and more confused by his lovers rather crazy behavior as of late. Jun would disappear and go shopping with Toma, Shun, Jin, Ryo, and even Aiba one time. Jun had even been looking up hotel reservations in Hawaii despite them having just been their the summer before for their fifteenth anniversary as a group. Sho knew there was something Jun just was not quite telling him and it bothered Sho but no matter how many times he asked Jun never outright told him. It was driving him mad.

It seemed like everyone around him knew but him and that was perhaps the most unnerving thing about the entire situation. Usually Jun kept everything tight to his chest until he was prepared to lay all his cards on the table at once which worked rather well for the two of them over the years. No matter how many times one of the others tried to reassure him that it was a good thing Sho just couldn't stop his mind from wondering if Jun was trying to figure out a way to break things off with him or tell him that he found someone else to love. 

Sho certainly was not expecting what he found that night walking back from dinner at Aiba's house. It was chilly and Jun was walking at his side like they always had since their debut in Hawaii. His arm would occasionally brush against Sho's as he looked up at the clear night sky in wonder. “The sky is beautiful tonight.” Sho is not sure that the sky if the most beautiful thing he had ever seen but it was certainly very nice to look at. Not nearly as nice as his lover of course. 

“Ah I suppose so Maachan.” Sho looks away as his lover levels him with a confuse glance. “My eyes are biased of course all beautiful things pale in comparison to the most beautiful star in my life.” Jun's eyes widen as Sho meets his steady gaze with a smoldering look filled with years of unrelenting love. Jun can only grin like a fool and try to ignore the heavy weight on his chest both literally and figuratively. 

Their path leads them over a small walking bridge where they shared their first kiss as teenagers while they were walking back from a movie together. Jun had reached up with such confidence and stole his first kiss from Sho but that confidence deflated the very next moment until Sho granted him another and another. Tonight, instead of passing it by with a simple happy glance, Jun pauses to glance over the side and watch the moon reflecting off the water. 

“Sho...thank you for always being at my side.” Sho glances away from the night sky and his brows furrow at the small gold package lying nestled in Jun's palms. The shinny bow reflected the moons rays. “This is for you...take care of it properly.” 

Sho takes the gift and unwraps it carefully only to find a gold ring nestled along the line of a thin chain cushioned in the box. Upon closer examination the inside of the ring has a unique pattern of twists and turns resembling a finger print and on the inside front there is a simple heart that would press into his skin and leave a mark if he wore the ring long enough. “Jun what's this...” 

There a subtle blush on Jun's cheek and a nervous smile blossoms on his face. “Sho ever since that day at home I've felt like I was ready for something but I couldn't figure out what...the truth is I'm ready for you and for us. I want to spend the rest of my life with you not just as your lover and best friend but as your husband. Will you marry me this summer in Hawaii?” Sho cannot believe that his lover was so nervous about something like this. Sho would never deny him such a thing. Sho's greatest desire was to spend the rest of his life curled around Jun and to be able to call Jun his husband would just be an added bonus if it meant spending their eternities together. 

“Were you worried I'd say no?” 

Jun's blush is a telltale sign that Sho had hit the proverbial nail on the head. To think he would tell Jun no was crazy. Truth be told Jun was actually quite spoiled and Sho gave him almost everything he ever asked for so long as it was within reason and budget. Jun could have asked Sho a thousand times and for a thousand and one times Sho would answer yes. “It's just you never asked so I thought you might have been happy how we are without pushing the envelope.” Jun's lips twitch a bit and his shoulders rise just the slightest but Sho's hands stop their movement. His tight grip holds his lover in place as he steps one pace closer to the younger man. This distance between them was not their normal public distance. They were not overly affectionate but today Sho knew that Jun needed the affirmation. He needed to know that Sho was with Jun no matter what step he was taking or at what pace; Sho would always be right beside him. 

“Jun, no matter where you go, how far apart we are, or how many hours we spend without seeing one another I'll always be at your side. Remember; that's what I said to you that night...right here.” Jun nods shakily and Sho cannot help but run a soothing hand down the lines of his cheek. Jun was lovely when he was like this; Sho thought. “That has not changed in all the years we've known each other or been together. This place is where I want to be; wherever Maachan is. I didn't ask you because you weren't ready yet. You might have thought so but I knew you were ready last week. I was going to take you out to a lavish dinner and spoil you before getting down before you but you beat me to the punch.” 

Sho watches as his partners eyes widen humorously and his lips fall open into a pout. “You're joking.” Sho chuckles and mumbles that he was in fact not joking and Jun drops his head onto Sho's shoulder. The taller man shakes with concealed laughter at the thought of how silly both of them were. “Can we still go out to a lavish dinner but celebrate with our friends?” 

Sho hums in agreement before linking their arms and guiding Jun toward their house. “See but if we do Maachan that means I get to propose there.” Jun gasps in shock as Sho runs away from him laughing proudly at himself. 

 

~~嵐~~

 

The restaurant was filled with at least fifty people and Jun could not have been any happier in that moment surrounded by his friend and family and eating the delicious food Masaki had Nino and Ohno preparing all afternoon alongside Jun. Sho and Nino were little help but the fact that all five of them made the massive amounts of food was enough of a congratulatory gift for Jun. No matter how many times Jun had looked over to his fiance the massive grin stretching his cheeks had never faded not even in the slightest. His entire face was lit up like he had been given the best gift ever and it only grew each time someone asked to look at his ring. Jun would wear his with pride since he enjoyed wearing rings in the first place but he had specifically gotten Sho's on a chain because the other man was not a fan of rings. This one was much different though. Although it was constantly around his neck he had gotten into the habit of toying with it and shuffling it down his finger. 

Sho really loved the ring and he wore it proudly whenever he was at home or on his own but he'd never tell Jun that because the other man would never let him live it down. During working hours he'd take it off and keep it hidden since the press had already gotten going after it hanging around his neck. Soon enough Jun would be wearing his ring and the press would be at it with the Inoue rumors all over again. Those two were certainly close friends but Jun is honestly as gay as they come and Mao has her eyes on another Johnny's artist. Too bad Toma has been in love with Horikita-san since their time filming Hana Kimi. 

Sho could see how incredibly happy his lover was. Jun was stoic most of the time but today he could not stop the gum exposing grins and laughter from escaping his lips. His entire face would light up with the slightest mention of Sho's name or their relationship progressing to the next step. Oguri and Toma took special pride in that fact that they were able to make him blush five times within the last hour they were here. Jin and Ryo were close behind with four blushes and Jun was decidedly avoiding all four of his closest friends in favor of standing around with Masaki. The other members of Arashi, for the most part, were not too giddy considering they all knew that Jun was proposing and were able to deal with their shock before hand. Everyone else found out that Jun was the one to propose tonight and were thoroughly shocked at the news. 

They would be further shocked in a few moments because Sho was giving Jun his ring tonight. They had decided that night laying in bed that they would both propose since they were both men and Sho always wanted to propose to Jun in the perfect way; plus he had it all planned out already. The crowd gasps as the lights dim and Nino takes the stage quietly with his guitar while Masaki and Ohno sit along side him holding microphones. “Do you remember when I said I'd always be there?" Jun's eyes widen when Sho steps up behind him and twines their hands together as their friend and family murmur in excitement. "Ever since we were ten, baby. When we were out on the playground playing pretend. I didn't know it back then. Now I realize you were the only one; it's never too late to show it. Grow old together, have feelings we had before, back when we were so innocent." Sho continues on with the song and Jun can feel the grin splitting his face as tears burn at the back of his eyes. 

Behind his band mates on a large screen are picture of him and Sho even from when they were juniors. There are a few of Jun in the kitchen with the purple apron Masaki bought him. One was of him chasing after Sho with a whisk. There was another that Jun had snapped of Sho when cake batter exploded all over him and he was left standing with the still moving whisk in his hand. There were pictures from special trips together and Jun could only laugh at the one from when Sho took him on his first skiing trip and Jun fell face first in a pile of snow. There was on especially nice that Sho had taken on a trip together where Jun feel asleep on his shoulder with his arms wrapped tightly around the older man. "Sho..." 

"I fell in love with my best friend." Sho presses a tender hand to Jun's cheek as Nino strums the last few chords of the song and Ohno and Masaki sing background for Sho. "I remember when I said I'd always be there ever since we were ten baby." 

Sho stops in front of Jun and hands his microphone to Jin before pulling a ring from his jacket pocket. The ring was thick with a band of black diamonds surrounded y two lines of white diamonds the entire way around the ring. It was flashy but simple enough to stand for Jun's taste in rings and Sho's idea of a proper wedding band. "Marry me in Hawaii, Maachan?" Sho laughs with the rest of their close friends and Masaki bounces over to a tray of wine before raising it with a happy cheer. While everyone in the room cheers and shouts out their congratulations once again, Sho and Jun find themselves face to face as music plays through the room once more. Jun pretends to think on the answer earning himself a soft pinch before grinning from ear to ear. 

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."


End file.
